


While I Tell You The Truth

by ichiyuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, First Time, First chapter is fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Short Story, Slow Dancing, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyuu/pseuds/ichiyuu
Summary: “Cmon, let’s dance!” The brunette encouraged, a determined look spread across his face as he extended his hand.Byakuya didn’t say anything and just grabbed firmly onto the other’s hand, smirking as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.How does innocent, sweet dancing turn into a passionate make out session?
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello readers, thank you for picking up this fanfic! this is my first AO3 post and since it’s Makoto’s birthday I decided to write something, i hope you enjoy!!

Makoto sighed, it wasn’t the most ideal situation to have a birthday party in the middle of a killing game. He didn’t even know it himself, Monokuma had to tell him! All the brunette could do was believe him, had time really gone by that fast?

The class was gathered at the dining hall...except for Sayaka, Junko, and Leon. He lowered his head at the thought. ‘Right now is no time to be mourning, Makoto! It’s your birthday!’ he thought to himself. So instead he got up to get another cup of punch.

The cafeteria wasn’t even decorated, just had a table with deserts, pastries, and a small cake. Makoto smiled at Asahina who was currently showing Celeste and Chihiro how many donuts she could fit into her mouth.

“Mhey Makotho, hapthy birfthay!!” She mumbled, quickly chewing through all of the donuts. Celeste just grinned nervously at the other girl, “I wish you an utmost content birthday, Makoto,” she said as she took a sip of her tea.

“Thank you, it means a lot you guys!” Naegi grinned, waving them goodbye as he took his cup and a small cupcake. On the way back to his table, Yasuhiro, Mondo, and Taka all slapped his back, shouting multiple ‘happy birthday, dude!’s.

Makoto winced slightly at the sharp pain, but chuckled none the less at the ‘unique’ way they congratulated him.

Byakuya walked in half an hour later, followed shortly by a drooling Toko who was definitely stalking him. As usual, the heir looked unamused.

“Not going to wish me a happy birthday?” Makoto teased at the two, offering them a cupcake.

“N-no way, t-t-the o-only r-reason I came w-was b-b-because B-Byakuya was h-headed here!” She demanded nervously, swatting away at the cupcake. Makoto nodded apologetically.

“I don’t eat sweets,” Byakuya started, “And I only arrived because I did not want to be left alone with this horrible woman–Toko–but I don’t need to be giving you explanations now, do I?”

“It’s fine, I’m just glad you came.” He smiled sweetly, taking a bite of one of the sweets, licking off the frosting from his lips.

“Whatever.” Byakuya hissed, walking away towards the kitchen. However, Makoto noticed something strange about the blonde. Had he been blushing? There was no way Byakuya would blush, I mean, he was The Byakuya Togami! His thoughts were brushed off by Asahina and Taka rushing him to the dance floor.

Some danced together on dance floor, laughing and jumping at the upbeat music. The room was dark, disco lights and the playlist all being controlled by Chihiro. Makoto felt relieved, he felt like a normal teenager for once, even Kyoko was dancing! He watched as she swayed her hips, lavender hair bouncing all over the place. He watched in amazement until his eyes caught the blonde heir’s.

Blue eyes bored into green ones, seeming to analyze the shorter boy as he moved on the dance floor. Makoto beamed at him and walked towards Byakuya as he bopped his head to the music.

“Cmon, let’s dance!” The brunette encouraged, a determined look spread across his face as he extended his hand. 

Byakuya didn’t say anything and just grabbed firmly onto the other’s hand, smirking as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. Makoto gasped, eyes wide open.

“What’s wrong?” The blonde inquired, removing his hands from Makoto’s waist.

“Nothing...I just didn’t expect you to accept!” He chuckled, throwing his arms around Byakuya’s shoulders.

“I’m a man of various talents, one of those including the element of surprise,” he wrapped his arms around his waist once more, “and another being an amazing dance partner.”

Makoto was agape, this was the first time he’d seen Byakuya’s genuine smile, unlike the smug one he always presented. It made him feel all fuzzy inside. 

The music slowed, their poses appropriate for the song choice as everyone chose their partners. Makoto snuggled closer into the taller boy, taking a wiff of the expensive cologne that stuck to his clothes. 

As he said, Byakuya really was an amazing dancer. He led the two across the room, swaying their bodies together and moving their feet as he twirled Makoto around a few times. The pair chuckled as they noticed Taka and Mondo struggling to keep their balance as they both forcefully pulled each other the opposite way. 

The heir’s hands found their way into his, their fingers intertwining for the first time. Byakuya’s hands were surprisingly soft, it made sense since the boy always took care after himself. 

Even in the dark room, Makoto could see the taller boy grinning, eyes a bright pool of blue. His heart fluttered and his hands began to sweat. 

“Makoto?” The brunette looked up at the mention of his name, tilting his head to the side in question. Chihiro rolled down a huge screen in the room and began presenting a video clip on it. Fireworks, maybe? Naegi stared at it in inquiry for a few seconds before turning back to the blonde.

“Sorry, what were you going to say?” 

The video clip began to roll as others stared at it in amusement to see what would play. 

“I wanted to tell you that,” He started, taking a deep breath, “I-I love you!” 

Virtual fireworks popped, filling the room with loud sounds.  
Makoto heard it.  
He began blushing deeply.  
Nobody else had heard.

“You l-love me?” He gasped, covering his mouth. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself...” Byakuya mumbled, a pink cloud of blush dusting over his cheeks. 

Everything else happening in the room was blocked by Makoto’s mind, he was only focusing on the flustered boy in front of him.  
Byakuya Togami, heir of an infamous family, was in love with him?

Before he had anymore time to question himself, Makoto slammed his lips onto Byakuya’s pulling him down towards him. The brunette felt complete, like that one time as a child where he had to wait a complete three hours to eat at a restaurant and when he had finally wolfed down all his food he felt satisfied.

Odd comparison, but it fit. 

The kiss was short and sweet, but full of all the emotions and feelings they were bottling in all this time. “Makoto...” Byakuya huffed out as they separated. 

Tears streamed down the brunette’s face, “I love you too, Byakuya. I’m so happy right now.”

“Happy Birthday, Makoto.” He smirked, claiming his lips into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy time;)

Their lips separated once more as they both stared into each other’s eyes. It felt magical. Makoto smiled, he never thought he’d see the uptight asshole finally blushing and looking awkward. He really was the Ultimate Luck after all.

“So...” Makoto trailed off nervously, glancing down at his shoes, “...does this like make us a couple?”His face felt as if it was on fire and his legs were like noodles. 

“I suppose it does.” Byakuya stated with a smile, pushing up his glasses. The song ended, the two in a comfortable silence as they walked away from the dance floor. Their hands were intertwined. For the first time, Makoto didn’t feel so inferior to the blonde, it actually felt incredibly natural. 

“Byakuya and Makoto?!” Asahina exclaimed, running towards the two in a hurry. She patted them them both of the back, “I’m so glad you too finally got together, ya know, Makoto would always glance at you whenever he got the chance!”

“Hina!” The brunette yelped, attempting to cover his embarrassment. She wasn’t completely wrong, Makoto knew Byakuya was attractive and sure he would steal a few glances...but nobody else noticed right?

Byakuya just rolled his eyes at the girl, concealing a small chuckle.

“No, but seriously,” She began, giving both of them sympathetic looks, “Makoto brings out the best in you and I’m glad you two were able to find love in the situation we’re in.”

“Aww Hinaaaa!” Makoto whined, pulling her into a tight hug as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. “You’re an amazing friend, you know that?”

“Of course I do, now go have fun you two! And don’t forget to use protection!” She screamed out as she was pulled back out onto the dance floor by Sakura who was mumbling a few, ‘alright that’s enough’s and ‘i’m sorry’s.

Makoto froze at the claim, his face turning redder than Hina’s jacket. He looked back up at Byakuya who had the same expression on his face too. But instead of dwelling on the dirty remark he just burst out laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“I’ll be ignoring that comment.” Byakuya stated, looking away from the brunette. 

“You don’t have to ignore it if you don’t want to.” Makoto blurted out, eyes blank until he realized what he had said. He slapped his hand across his mouth. 

“Are you trying to seduce me right now, Makoto Naegi?” Byakuya inquired, a grin tugging at his lips. 

“Hm...maybe. Depends if you decide to act on it or not.” He replied back, not an ounce of shame left inside him anymore.

“I think I will be acting on it...” He whispered before claiming Makoto’s lips for the third time that night. The blonde smiled into the kiss, “shall we take this somewhere else?”

Makoto nodded eagerly, looking around to make sure nobody else was staring at the two as they snuck out the door and into the hall. They hurried into Byakuya’s dorm, already kissing again at the door.

This time their mouths were needier, tongues rapidly overlapping each other, soft and pleasured moans coming from Makoto. The shorter boy’s back was pressed against the door as the blonde cornered him, rubbing his knee in between the brunette’s legs.

“B-Byakuya...bed...the bed!” Makoto huffed out, wriggling under the blonde’s grasp. The heir obliged, lifting Makoto and making him wrap his arms and legs around him before landing the two on the soft mattress in the middle of the room.

Makoto softly giggled at the blonde kissed down his neck, leaving the occasional mark. They both took off their tops, the brunette trailing his hands down the taller boy’s chest. 

“You’re so beautiful, Makoto.” Byakuya purred, placing a small peck on his cheek. Soft, pale hands played with his nipples, repeating the action when he received satisfied groans from the brunette. 

His lips wondered down his stomach and into his v-line, looking back up at Makoto before taking off his pants, “May I?”

“Yes please!” Makoto nodded, giving him his full consent. Byakuya smiled, sliding off the shorter boy’s pants and boxers, exposing his twitching dick. Makoto looked away, as much as he wanted this, it was still embarrassing to see himself turned on from just a little bit of touching. 

The brunette gasped at the sudden warmth of Byakuya’s tongue that took him in. The feeling was completely different from when he jerked off himself. He felt as if he was trying to catch euphoria in his hands and getting closer each time.

“Oh g-god! B-Byakuya! I-so hot, I’m so c-close!” He moaned out, arching his back at the pleasure. The blonde encouraged him to release, sucking on him harder than before. 

“I-I’m gonna-!” He breathed out, cumming into Byakuya’s mouth. Makoto basked in the afterglow, his breathing starting to even out once again. He watched as the heir swallowed his semen, his face growing brighter by the second. 

“Do you want to go farther?...we only have some Vaseline available if you want to...”Byakuya asked, looking a whole lot nervous than before. 

Makoto sat back up, wiping the sweat from his forehead, “I’d really like that...”

The couple looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, a soft, but determined glare between the two. Makoto fell back down into the bed, wrapping his legs around Byakuya’s waist and pulling him into a kiss. 

“I’m ready when you are...” The brunette mumbled out, spreading his legs open as he resisted the urge to cover himself. 

“Okay...it’ll be uncomfortable for a bit, just stay with me.” The heir warned, gently planting a kiss onto his forehead before reaching out to the Vaseline on the counter next to him. 

He spread a generous amount onto two fingers, tracing them around Makoto’s hole before slowly pushing one in. Byakuya was right, it did feel a bit uncomfortable, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t deal with. 

The blonde licked down Makoto’s neck, reassuring kisses to distract and keep him calm as he placed another digit in and began pumping. His fingers were skillful, scissoring him open with ease. And not long after, they had found his prostate.

The soft bundle of nerves made Makoto jump in pleasure, silent moans escaping his mouth. He gripped the sheets tightly as Byakuya kept pressing down onto the same spot, “Feeling good?”

“Y-yes! M-more please, B-Byakuya-!” He cried out, slithering his arms around the heir’s shoulders. He chanted out, “I need you so bad!”

And on command, the blonde slicked himself up and gently slid inside Makoto. The brunette panted out, tears prickling at his eyes and his chest rising up and down. Byakuya whispered out praises and positive affirmations, his words coming out ragged.

“So fucking...gorgeous...” Byakuya staggered out, clamping their hands together against the sheets. Moans and whines echoed in the room, it was like music to the blonde’s ears. 

Byakuya thrusted slowly, taking in all the sounds Makoto screamed out as they made love. The brunette came a second time, now all over their chests, and Byakuya loved every second of it. 

It all felt so natural, as if they’d been lovers for years. 

“M-Makoto-! I’m going to cum!” Byakuya moaned out, his thrust becoming frantic and uncoordinated.

“D-Do it! Cum I-inside me...want to s-see your b-beautiful face when-ah!-you do-!” 

“I l-love you so much, M-Makoto!” The heir belted out as he made one final thrust before releasing inside the shorter boy. The both fell down into the sheets, panting, but smiling.

“I love you too.” Makoto grinned, smashing his lips into Byakuya’s one last time as they both came down from their cool.

“Happy Birthday, Makoto.” Byakuya sighed out, snuggling into the brunette’s chest.

“This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK FINALLY!! I apologize for any mistakes this was written at 12am with a bucket of ice cream and a bunch of happy tears streaming down my face. Thank you for all the love and support on the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter could be read as a fluffy one shot if that’s what you like, but the next chapter will be smut;)!! Thank you for reading, I’d appreciate comments or kudos, they keep me motivated!


End file.
